Conventional power connectors comprise of a male plug component having contact prongs extending outwards for inserting into a corresponding receiving member in a female plug component or a socket, where the receiving member holds the prongs in place and the male and female plug components are electrically connected using frictional force. In some situations, for example in very low temperatures, the insertion and removal of the prongs becomes difficult and may cause damage to the cord and devices connect to the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526 disclosed a magnetic connector that connects a direct current (DC) power supply to a device. Such connector has safety issues if used for transmitting high voltage alternative current (AC) signal, as electric shock may occur when the user touches electrically live high voltage exposed contacts. Therefore an improved power connector design is desired to accommodate high voltage AC electric power supplies. Other power connector systems that may share common design features with the current system are shown in the following patents:
7,621,753Pai7,874,844Fitts7,442,042Lewis6,739,915Hyland7,339,205McNeely6,770,986Nagao5,584,715Ehrenfels4,748,343Engel7,351,066DiFonzo7,517,222Rohrbach7,645,143Rohrbach